Various illnesses and disorders require multiple injections to control or treat a physiological condition. For example, insulin-dependent diabetics are required to inject several injections of insulin, of one or more types, each day to control their blood sugar levels. In order to track the treatment, some diabetics are required to log each injection in a log book and report the injections, as well as their blood sugar levels, at the time of injections to their physician on each visit to the physician. The data records may be used by the physician to administer further course of treatment. Therefore proper data recording is important to achieve improvement in treatment.
Patients, such as diabetics, during the course of their daily treatment, may use more than one injection device, disposable or reusable, to inject insulin, of the same or different type. Meanwhile, they usually use a single blood glucose meter to measure their blood glucose levels during that time. Therefore it is desirable to have a simple, inexpensive device and method which is capable of capturing and recording all injection events from one or more injection devices.